A New Beginning
by StanDaMan
Summary: Bill Is on vacation to South Park and meets Kenny. Kenny's family kicked him out and Bill decides to move to south park and Kenny lives with him. This is just a cute short story. Check it out. Warning: a little cussing. Short.
1. It Begins

Bill Dauterive always wanted a child, always wanted a family. But none of his relationships worked out. Lenore left him, that reverend left him, and his recent relationship with Laoma was over. But that all changed one day in South Park Colorado. He was on vacation and was on his way to TGI Fridays for lunch when he saw a young boy in an orange parka standing outside alone in the cold. The child looked, hungry, tired, worn out. He thought something wasn't right. And so he pulled over to find out what was going on.

"Why are you standing there?"

He took off his hood, "My family kicked me out of the house."

"Oh my god! Are you okay? Do you need somewhere to stay? Here, I will take you with me. You will live with me from now on." Bill gestured for him to get in the car. And he got in the back seat.

"Since we'll live together, let's get to know each other, so why don't you start and tell me about yourself."

"I'm Kenny, my family was poor as fuck and didn't have much food and eventually decided they didn't need me and so I was thrown out."

"Sorry that you had to leave the nest at such a young age. Well, my name is Bill; I'm an army barber and single without children. Let's get you something to eat, you must be starving."

Bill drove Kenny with him to lunch, when all of the sudden, Kenny's friends looked in the window and saw him with a man they did not recognize.

"Kenny who's this? What the hell is going on?" Stan asked.

"I was kicked out of the house and Bill here saw me and took me in, so I live with him now."

Bill smiled and waved at them.

Kyle chimed in "I guess that explains why we haven't been seeing you at school lately."

"So where are we going to live?" Kenny asked.

"Well, you're coming with me to Texas"

"WHAT?" Kyle and Stan both said. They couldn't believe what was happening; they didn't want to see their friend leave them.

" Dude! You can't do that! We won't be able to see him anymore if you take him away."

"Well, I guess I could work extra shifts at the army base to earn more money and then move here."

"Okay, so if you earn enough money, you will move here and Kenny will stay with you and we can still see him?" Kyle looked at Bill waiting for an answer.

"Well yeah, don't worry boys, everything's going to be okay, you will all be able to hang out, and Kenny here will have a new home. Why don't you two join us? Lunch is on me."

Stan and Kyle shrugged and decided to stay for lunch. They talked about themselves and their family throughout their lunch. And after their meal, Stan decided he would let Kenny stay with him until Bill could manage to raise enough money and find a new job. Then the three boys left and Bill enjoyed the rest of his vacation in South Park then went back home to Arlen.


	2. Going Down To South Park

Bill drove back to Arlen, and then he worked hard, working extra shifts at his job. He didn't even sleep much. He was going through countless jobs in the newspaper and websites on the internet. His friends had a little goodbye party for him after he told them about his fascinating new opportunity. When the day came, Hank and the guys said their goodbyes and Bill drove off back to South Park. He parked in front of Stan's house, where Kenny had been staying since Bill and he met. He walked up to the front step and rang the doorbell. Stan opened the door.

"Hey Kenny! Time to go!" Kenny rushed downstairs.

"Alright dude, I'm going. I'll see you later.

Then him and Bill walked toward his car and drove off to their new home. In the car, the two talked and talked about the house, and how great it would be. They also discussed where things would go and which things would be unloaded first. Eventually, they reached the house. It was a reasonable size, had an upstairs, plenty of room. They went inside to explore the house, of course Bill already had seen it, but he took more time to look around anyway. The backyard was decent, not huge, but not small either. It had a few trees here and there, it even had a sandbox and a little swing set. After the moving company arrived, they got to work unloading all of their belongings into the house. After the work was all done, Kenny asked if he could bring his friends over.

"I don't see why not, just be careful." Was Bill's response.

Stan and Kyle came shortly after that and were soon playing in the backyard.

Kyle told him, "Dude, your backyard is pretty cool!"

"I know, right? Way better than my crappy little one back at my old home!"

"Dude, seriously, it's no competition. Your house had rats, dirty water, no food, and cracks in the wall, broken furniture, it was such shit. But this house, you have your own swing set, an upstairs, and I can sit on your bed without worrying about getting poked by one of those springs." Stan added.

Bill came out with some Pizza and lemonade. "Hey boys! Time for lunch."

The boys sat down and ate. And then played the rest of the day. And from then on, Kenny was in a loving home where he belonged.

FIN


End file.
